Lucy Goes To The Catskill Mountains
by snappyweaver
Summary: Lucy is devasted that Ricky is putting business before romance. He promised her a second honeymoon in the moutains, but has postponed it. She gets angry and goes without him. But he soon surprises her and shows up to make it all up to her.


Lucy Goes To The Catskill Mountains

Lucy threw her new clothes into the suitcases. She had just bought them after Ricky had promised to take her on a second honeymoon to the Catskill Mountains, back in New York. She wiped her tears as she continued to pack after Ricky informed her that they would have to again postpone their trip, and all because of a stale old show that he and their son would be in.

Lucy and Ricky had another blow up as she accused him of not being romantic enough with her anymore and that all he cared about was his career. At first she was just heartbroken, but now, she was angry – angry tears were now falling down her face. Seventeen years of marriage and he can't commit to a second honeymoon!

As she threw her makeup bag in the suitcase, she let out a scream of frustration at how for years she had to fend him off in the bedroom nearly every night for a long time! It was as if she were some kind of drug to him, and now….now…lately, it's been as if he wasn't attracted to her anymore. She heard the door downstairs slam, knowing that her son and husband were off to be in that show. She slid down on the floor and sobbed.

In the back of the cab, Lucy thought back to the past month when her mother died. Maybe she was just grieving so hard that she was being ultra-sensitive. But that wasn't the whole story, Ricky seemed all about making an album, or guest spotting on a new show. It wasn't just the making love, but the intimacy, she just wanted to be close to her husband.

Tears rolled down her face as she looked out the window when remembering the last time they made love, it just happened to be that evening after they came home from her mother's funeral. She had just gotten out of the bathtub and Ricky was up reading Little Ricky a bedtime story. She made her way downstairs after drying off and wrapping herself into her heavy cotton robe as it was a cold stormy night in November and there was a nice fire waiting for her that Ricky had made before going up with Little Ricky.

Lucy pulled out two blankets that she used for outside from the living room closet, spread them on the floor for extra cushion and sat in front of the fire, leaning against the sofa. She slowly opened her mother's leather worn family album. Tears flooded her eyes once again as she went through each photo that had a special memory.

Ricky came down the stairs. His tie was undone and dangling from his shirt. He pulled it out the rest of the way and tossed it on the end table next to the chair. "Honey", he said softly. "It's been a long day for you, are you sure you don't want to just go to bed?" She wiped her tears and got up to put the album away. "I can't sleep right now, and this fire is nice." She turned to him and found him spreading one of the thick blankets on the floor closer to the fire. He then put a couple of sofa pillows on top of the blanket. "Come on, let's relax in front of the fire until you're ready to go to bed." He kicked his shoes off and offered his hand to help her down on the blanket.

They laid on their sides, both facing the fire. He draped one arm around her and rested his head up with his other arm. "You know", he said quietly. "It might be too soon for you to look at your mother's photo album. You have to give yourself time, sweetheart." She began to cry again. "I just can't believe she's gone." He wrapped both arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Darlin." He held her close as she continued to cry. "I just want this hurt to go away." She turned and buried her face into his chest. "I know, baby", he told her quietly. "It's going to take time, honey."

Her cries became whimpers and all that was heard was the crackling of the fire when his lips found hers for his tender kiss. Just before their lips broke, he mouth opened slightly, giving his tongue access. His tongue slowly danced with hers as he cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumb tips.

As the kiss heated, Ricky rolled halfway on top of her and opened her robe. He glided his lips down to her firm nipples, as Lucy gripped his shirt at his waist and pulled it out of his pants. This prompted him to raise to his knees and remove the shirt from his body and toss it aside. He then wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her up against his legs while going in for another electrifying kiss and removing her robe. She straddled him while receiving his kiss and only pulled away to tearfully say, "I love you, honey." He wrapped both arms around her as she held onto him tightly around his neck. "I love you too, baby", he whispered in her ear, sending those familiar chills throughout her body. He slowly drove his hand down to her firm ass and gently gripped it.

The way she held onto him, made him wonder if making love was the right thing to do while she was in such despair and then he told her in a hushed tone, "Baby, if you're not up for this, I will understand." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looking into his eyes, she replied softly, "I need you – I need to be with you", she told him with her lips quivering. He gently caressed the sides of her hips as more tears fell from her face, and then he tenderly kissed her tears and gently lowered her back to the blanket.

Lucy cried out in ecstasy as he drove his hot lips down to in between her legs, where he found her creamy and ready center. He kissed the inside of her thighs before driving his tongue deep inside her. She moaned as her chest heaved up and down as the feel of her blood began to simmer through her veins. She then ran her hands through his still thick, maturing hair that showed signs of graying on the sides. "Oh, Ricky", she cried out quietly, still conscious of her sleeping son just up those stairs. She muffled a scream that escaped from her lips with one of the sofa pillows, and then her back arched as he slid two fingers inside of her and lapping his tongue against her sweet spot. He smiled at his accomplishment and drank her sweet juices.

Again he rose to his knees, leaning back against his heels and scooted her butt closer to him. "I just love those strawberry bath salts you use", he told her seductively. She gave him a small smile of acceptance and then he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Noticing she glanced upstairs and toward Ricky's room out of the corner of her eyes, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Relax, baby, our son is a heavy sleeper."

Again, she smiled and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly into her. After a moment of holding her close, he released his hardened and ready manhood from his pants and gently slid inside her still very creamy and molten hot center, causing a soft gasp from her lips. He caressed the outside of her thigh while gently moving inside the entire depth of her with long and deep strokes. Her cries became louder as his rhythm quickened, feeling both of their heat and desires rising. "Oh, Ricky!" She cried out his name over his shoulder, sending him in to overdrive. It drove him wild when she would call his name in the midst of passion as it almost sounded as though she was begging him to never stop. Suddenly she clung to him and screaming in his shoulder to keep the sound muffled. He pulled her against his legs by her waist as he had done earlier, and emptied himself up inside of her.

Ricky lowered her back to the blanket, laid next to her and gathered her back into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to listen to his heart beat so rapidly that the she felt the felt the pounding against her cheek. He squeezed her tight as he felt her warm tears hit his chest. "Tighter", she told him quietly. "Tighter", she repeated as he held her as close as possible.

Suddenly Lucy was jarred back to the present as the cab hit a large pothole in the road, startling her. She began looking through her little black purse for a tissue. "We'll be there shortly, lady", she heard the driver's hoarse voice.

Ricky stared out to the empty auditorium in a daze when thinking about Lucy. He looked at his watch and saw that she was probably checking into the cottage in the Catskills that he had rented for the weekend prior to telling her that they couldn't go. Check in time was eleven that morning and they would be there through Monday morning.

"Daddy", Ricky jolted him. "Yes, son?" "Did you like my drum solo?" He asked in his hopeful and childlike tone. "You bet, partner." Ricky told him when touching his shoulder. "I wish mommy was here", he said looking at the floor. "Me and you both, son."

Ricky Jr. ran back stage to get fitted for his costume as his father wondered just how important this show really was. After all, Lucy left to go away for their romantic weekend that they were supposed to be on together, and she was in tears the whole time she packed. He had been so wrapped up in business that he didn't take into consideration that his wife probably needed him more than some TV show. Once again, he thought she was just being too sensitive and maybe even a bit jealous of his career. But thinking back, he wondered if she was still grieving the loss of her mother. He could, after all understand that pain after his mother's death a few years ago. And Lucy's mother wasn't his favorite person, but she was still her mother and probably missing her very deeply.

He shook his head in disgust, knowing that the sex they have had recently has been rushed when they did have sex, and maybe even a bit selfish on his part, knowing Lucy needs the intimacy of it more than anything. But there has been the club, music he has been writing, and now the holidays were just a few weeks away. The holidays, he thought with a sigh. The first Christmas without her mother. "Hey, Ross!" He shouted from across the stage. "Something's come up and Ricky and I can't do the show!" He waved at his less than pleased agent and ran back to get Ricky. "I'll be back Monday!"

Lucy looked over at the front of the cottage that Ricky had rented for them as the cab driver took her bags up to the door. Tears filled her eyes at the beauty that surrounded the little log cabin. The mountains laid peacefully behind it as the light snow began to fall. It literally looked like it belonged in a painting. A small pond froze over to the left. It was so peaceful and picturesque. Not a soul in sight – she was going to spend a romantic weekend by herself.

The driver had left after he was sure she made it inside the cabin. She couldn't help smiling through her tears at the beauty of the inside, made entirely of knotty pine, including the furniture. Everything, which included a queen size bed off to the side with a stone fireplace next to it, and small kitchenette with a table and two chairs, was in one room, except the bathroom. She could see Ricky's intentions were that of romance. Then her smile quickly faded when remembering she was alone.

An hour and half into reading her book, Lucy's head snapped toward the door at the sound of a knock. Who could be out here? She wondered and became alarmed. She crept over to the fireplace and grabbed the fire poker before opening the door slowly. And then she saw him! "Ricky!" He smiled wide when seeing her. "Hi, honey!" She dropped the poker on the floor and jumped up into his arms. "Oh, Ricky! You're here!" He twirled her around and walked in, shutting the door with his foot. "I'm here now", he told her softly when hearing her voice break as she began sobbing happily. "I'm here, baby." She lifted her head from his shoulder and began kissing him as if she hadn't seen him in a year. "I'm – sorry- we fought – Ricky", she said in between kisses. "Me too, baby."

He finally set her back to her feet and gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I haven't been very attentive to your needs." He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I'm going to make it all up to you." Then she gave him a blank look and asked, "What about the show? Where's Little Ricky?" He gave her a soft kiss and said, "Little Ricky is with Fred and Ethel, and honey, you need me more than that show does."

Ricky and Lucy got dressed in their warm clothes and went out for a moonlight stroll hand and hand after they ordered dinner from the diner three miles up the road and had it delivered. After getting too cold the couple went back inside and Ricky made a roaring fire while Lucy heated hot chocolate for them.

He came up behind her as she was at the stove and wrapped his arms around her. "It should warm up in here soon, sweetheart." He nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle. He turned her around to face him and told her, "It's wonderful to hear you giggle like that again, baby." She put her head into his chest and said, "I know I haven't been the easiest to live with since my mother died." He wrapped his arms around her and told her in a hushed tone, "Honey, it takes time, and now that Christmas is almost here, I know it's going to be harder for you."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I guess after her death I have been a bit over sensitive." Her eyes flooded with tears. "Here I go again." She looked away from him and he guided her head back to him with his finger. "Come on, baby, don't be so hard on yourself. I haven't exactly been the attentive husband." He drew in and captured her lips tenderly with a kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't consider how much you might be needing me. "Well", she said with a small smile. "We're here now, together – alone."

He turned off the burner to the boiling hot chocolate and said, "I think this can wait." He then picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and laid her down as though she were a porcelain doll. He kicked off his slippers and then removed hers. He slipped his sweater over his head and tossed it aside. She sat up and reached up for him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

As soon as their heated kiss broke, he slipped her sweater over her head. After he removed her bra, he dove in between her breasts while unbuttoning her pants. And then he pulled her pants down as if they were on fire. She again reached up, pulling him on top of her and kissed him while running her hands through his thick hair. He ran his hand down to her panty line and then slipped two of his fingers inside the panties and inside her wet desire. She broke the kiss and cried out, "Oh, Ricky, oh my God, Ricky!" He slid her panties down with his free hand and continued to make love to her with his fingers. After a few moments of working her into a frenzy, he leaned over and spoke softly in her ear, "Tell me how it good it feels, baby." She gripped the bedspread and screamed with pleasure and arched her back. "Oh, Ricky, oh yes, yes, Ricky!"

He laid next to her and cuddled her. "Wow", he spoke softly in her ear. She laid on her side and watched the fire as he stroked her hair back and kissed her ear. He ran his hand down her hip to her thigh, and told her softly, "My god, you are the sexiest woman on the face of the earth." She turned to him and asked, "You still think I'm sexy after all of these years we've been married?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise when telling her, "Oh, baby, absolutely. Why would you think otherwise?" She drove her hand up his hard and smooth bare chest, and told him, "I guess I still feel inferior to all those young showgirls at times." He caressed her cheek. "Aw, baby, those showgirls have nothing on you. I'm not going anywhere." He told her in that reassuring tone and then drew in, kissing her softly.

His hardness was about to rip through his zipper and he just couldn't take it anymore, so he took her hand, helped her off the bed and led her to the solid table made of the strong knotty pine. She squealed in surprise when he lifted off her feet and put her on the table. "I want to make love to you right here, with the moonlight shining in on your beautiful body." He told her in that frightfully sexy tone. "But Ricky", she cringed, knowing the curtains were wide open. "Relax, darlin', no one is around for miles."

He stroked her red curls and drew in for one of his sweet kisses. As his tongue danced with hers, he caressed the sides of her face, moving down the sides her waist, and then gently wrapped his mouth around one of her breasts, tracing her hardened nipple with his tongue, while caressing the other with his hand. After leaving the breast, he drove his mouth to the other breast and slowly slid his hand to her waiting and wet folds. She shivered and cried out in ecstasy when he slipped two fingers inside her. He gently laid her back and continued to kiss her breast that was dancing in the moonlight while moving inside her with his long, thick fingers. He reached in and stole a sweet deep kiss. She broke from the kiss and began crying out his name, "Ricky – Ricky!" As her cries became louder, he massaged inside her quicker. "Talk to me, baby", he encouraged with his seductive voice. "Don't hold back, baby – come for me!" He felt her molten lava all over his hand as she screamed his name, "Ricky! Ricky!"

As her breathing calmed, he took charge as always, and with a soft double tap to her milky back side, he softly told her, "Turn over, baby." He gently helped her into position and lightly drew his lips long her shoulders while pulling her loose red curls back. She felt his cold St. Christopher medal riding against her back, adding to her wonderful shivers. She heard his belt buckle and then the sound of his pants being tossed to the side. This position always made her feel extra vulnerable, but it also added to the incredible sensation when he was inside her.

She felt his fingers slide down below her ass and feeling for her wet creamy center. And then he gently slid his rock hard manhood in between her ready folds, causing her to grab the sides of the table and cry out in surprise. "I'm not hurting you, am I, darlin?" He asked with concern. "No", her breathing became intense. "It's just been awhile for this position." He leaned over and lightly kissed behind her ear. "Are you comfortable?" he asked softly. "I'm fine, honey", she assured him.

He lightly drove his hands along the either side of her, causing her to giggle. He smiled with amusement of hearing his wife's joy and began gently moving in and out of her. He held her hips as he lovingly raised her firm little ass a bit for extra pressure and sensation. She moaned in pleasure, "Oh I've missed you being inside me like this, Ricky." His rhythm became quicker upon hearing her cries getting louder. He reached around her and began working her favorite spot just inside the tip of her folds. "Oh, Ricky!" She screamed, piercing his ears. "Tell me how good it feels, baby", he told her with urgency as he nearly lost control of his eruption. He felt her muscles contracting around his manhood, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. "Oh my God, what you do me!" He growled. He felt she was on the verge, so he lightly slapped her ass and seductively told her, "Come on baby, come for me! Let it all go, sweetheart." Upon his direction, she screamed his name so loud, her voice could bend steal, provoking the flood of his hot eruption.

He finished emptying himself inside her and then breathlessly pulled out of her. He straightened himself and then helped her off the table. "That was amazing", he said when trying to gather his senses and pulled her into his embrace. He pulled the chair out from the table, slowly sat down and sat her in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to calm her breathing from that amazing experience. "Now – do you believe – me?" He asked trying to catch his breath. "Believe you about what?" She asked with a smile. He stroked her hip and answered, "Do you believe how very sexy I still think you are after all of these years?" She lifted her head off his shoulder and with tear filled eyes, she said, "I do very much."

Ricky and Lucy found themselves back on the bed, cuddling under a sheet and staring into the fire, just immersed in each other. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Lucy, jumped as she became startled. "Who could that be?" Ricky got out of bed and told her in a gentle tone, "Take it easy, sweetheart, I called for some wine while you were in the bathroom." He zipped his pants as he went to the door and she covered herself up to her neck, hoping she wouldn't be seen. He didn't open the door all the way and even stepped a bit outside, paid the delivery person and shut the door with the bottle in his hand. "Lock it", she said with urgency. "I did, honey, relax and I'll go pour the wine."

She sat up and listened for a car door slam and then heard the car driving away while Ricky opened the bottle and began pouring it. As he brought the wine bottle and two glasses over to the bed, he noticed the look of concern on Lucy's face. He set the bottle and glasses on the nightstand, raised his pillows against the headboard and asked, "Honey, what is it? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to surprise you." He handed her a glass, stripped back down to his boxers, and got back into bed, leaning against the propped pillows. "Oh, it's a nice gesture, honey. I guess it's because we're out in the middle of nowhere, and…" "And it frightened you being so late and all", he said, interrupting her and pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't think."

She leaned against his chest with his arm around her waist and his hand resting on her abdomen. "Is this better?" He asked, softly. "Yes", she sighed with relief and took a sip of her wine. "I took the liberty of ordering the sweet white as you like, I hope that's okay." She reached up and captured his lips softly, "Always, thank you."

After a moment of silence and gazing at the fire in front of them, she addressed him quietly, "Ricky?" He set their empty wine glasses on the nightstand and asked, "Yeah, honey?" She turned to him and began, "I know that it's not really the time to talk about my mother, but…" She trailed off. He raised her chin with his finger. "But what, baby?" "I know you and mother didn't get along and so I understand why you may not have understood my grieving – and I'm sorry." His forehead wrinkled and told her gently, "Hey, she was your mother, honey, so of course you were going to be sad. True, we didn't get along, but I am very thankful to her for one thing." She looked up at him with tears streaming down and asked, "What's that?" He rolled her into his lap so that they were eye level. "I'm thankful to her for you", he told her with emphasis. "Oh, Ricky", she cried into his shoulder, touched by his words and in the manner he said them. "Shh…" He whispered in her ear while cradling her and caressing her bare hip. "My only regret is that I never told her", he added with a hint of sadness. She looked up at him as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm thankful for you and our son", she told him with her eyes flooding again. "I'm never going to take you for granted again, baby", he spoke softly and then captured her lips with the softest of his kisses.


End file.
